


PLEASE HELP!!!

by JakylFarrier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakylFarrier/pseuds/JakylFarrier
Summary: I just Need to find the Fic. I may go crazy if I don't... Assuming that I'm not already.Featuring a Fake Harry Potter, the Real Harry Potter, an investigation that leads to America, and a lot of manipulation by Dumbledore.
Comments: 2





	PLEASE HELP!!!

Ok, so the Fic that I'm looking for has the Real Harry Potter as either a Black or a Malfoy, attending Hogwarts with a Fake Harry Potter. The Real Harry knows that he is/was the real Harry. (Not sure who adopted him, but that usually involves a name change.) The Fake Harry has been brainwashed to believe that he is the real Harry Potter. The Real Harry befriends the Fake Harry, with much difficulty due to house rivalries and Dark Family stereotypes. 

I think Harry becomes a Black, and that he was raised by a male of the Black family that is most definitely NOT Sirius. I think it was Arcturus? Maybe. I think that the Dursleys were killed, but I'm not sure. I think his new name was Alioth, but I don't remember a middle name.

I don't remember how, but upon investigation, Real Harry finds that Fake Harry was from America, specifically New York I think. I am pretty sure that Dumbledore used magic to have an Evans cousin family adopt Fake Harry, and be abusive, but that was not their original behavior. I think I remember that Real Harry breaks compulsions on the Evans family to mistreat the kid, then Dumbledore replaces them. Pretty sure that Fake Harry's real name was Alex or some thing that started with "J", but I'm leaning more towards Alex.

The fic was either a multi work series, or a single fic that had really long chapters.

Please help me find this fic. Or any that even sound like it.


End file.
